И нас никто не услышит там, в темноте
by OKROSHKA
Summary: Зарисовка небольшого разговора в ночь после спектакля на Угольном острове.


Со стороны моря дуют муссоны, и на пляже с каждым часом становится всё прохладнее. Вечер уже давно сменился ночью, впустив в свою обитель дух Луны – Туи, что полноправно распоряжается своими владениями и сегодня светит ярче обычного, благодаря чему песок кажется серебристой звёздной пылью, разбросанной по земле. Зной сменился ветреностью и умиротворением - небывалая роскошь для жаркой Страны Огня со своими курортами, коим и является Угольный остров, даже по вечерам.

Все спят давно, юноша в этом абсолютно уверен. Он сидит на веранде, прямо на деревянном полу, прислонившись спиной к консоли, неподвижно, поджав левую ногу и свободно вытянув правую. Рука безвольно лежит на левом колене, и маг огня печально думает о чём-то своём, уставившись в одну точку. Он разут - ступать босыми ногами по песку и по дереву гораздо приятнее, нежели быть обутым в сапоги. Потёртое за время боёв и тренировок кимоно красных оттенков не стесняет движения и позволяет коже беспрепятственно дышать. Отросшие за время скитаний волосы распущены, и непослушные чёрные пряди то и дело лезут в глаза, препятствуя обзору. Хозяин не стремится их убрать, он уже привык и не обращает на эту мелочь никакого внимания.

Юный принц сегодня не в настроении, впрочем, он и в другие дни им особо не отличается, но сегодня - на душе особенно паршиво. И зачем они только пошли в этот театр?! Дома им не сиделось, приспичило выйти в люди и приобщиться к культуре Народа Огня. Можно же было провести этот вечер с пользой для всех, Аанг всё ещё посредственно обращается с непокорной стихией, и надо этой проблеме уделять больше времени, а не спектакли ходить смотреть. Хотя, что толку теперь жалеть? Кто знал, что всё будет настолько ужасно, что вся команда вернётся домой понурой, и без лишних разговоров каждый поплетётся по своим комнатам - спать. Кох за ногу дёрнул непоседливых девчонок наткнуться на эту афишу!

Наследник престола, промучившись с пол часа в постели, смириряется с тем, что заснуть ему в эту ночь не удастся, и тихо незаметно проскользывает вниз. Юноша останавливается в холле возле массивной картины с фамильным изображением королевской семьи. Каждый раз, когда он проходит мимо, что-то внутри грустно откликается, и парень не может побороть в себе это нарастающее чувство безысходности. Старое поблёкшее полотно, пожалуй, единственное место, где члены королевской династии выглядят как _семья_. Юноша очерчивает взглядом лик матери, что мило и, одновременно с тем, робко улыбается с картины; затем - анфас отца, который им когда-то был; сестру, с которой у него никогда не было тёплых отношений и, наконец, себя. Он останавливает взгляд на этом светлом мальчишке, лицо которого ещё не изуродовано шрамом на пол лица. Парень с трудом узнаёт в этом чистом, наивном ребёнке себя. Печально оскалившись, маг огня разворачивается и уходит прочь - на веранду. Он хотел её убрать, но всё рука не поднималась выбросить или же спрятать куда подальше, и всё из-за матери. Пожалуй, эта картина – единственное, что не позволяет ему забыть, как выглядело когда-то лицо Урсы.

Принц сидит молча и слушает тишину. Он не любит шума и всегда старательно его избегает. Ночь – прекрасное время, чтобы подумать, успокоиться, отдохнуть, особенно, когда совершенно не хочется спать. Юноше как никогда не хватает рядом дяди - бодрого и мудрого старичка, который всегда достаёт парня своими странными выходками и нравоучениями, этого по-настоящему близкого родного человека, которого он… _предал_.

Маг огня закусывает нижнюю губу почти до крови и старательно пытается выбросить из головы образ дяди. Нечего об этом думать, всё равно уже ничего не исправишь. Парень приподнимает левую руку, и на ладони зарождается слабое пламя. Оно закручивается спиралью и задорно играет алыми завитками, принимая причудливые формы. Юноша пристально всматривается, пытаясь придать определённую форму огню и разглядеть в его очертаниях что-то определённое. Родная стихия чарует, завораживает и одиноко танцует на ладони. Пламенем можно любоваться вечно, не задумываясь ни о чём, просто сидеть и наслаждаться одиночеством, тишиной, безмятежностью. Казалось, наследник престола остался наедине с этой ночью, по крайне мере, юноша рассчитывает на это, но его планам не суждено сбыться. Дверь тихо скрипнула, и в узком проёме показывается ещё один полуночник.

- Зуко? Ты что здесь делаешь, почему не спишь? – девушка осторожно выходит на веранду и останавливается у самого входа.

- Не спится, - тихо отвечает парень, краем глаза глядя на посетителя, что решил его проведать в такой-то поздний час.

- Мне тоже, - немного помешкав, маг воды продолжает, - я присяду, ты не против?

- Да, конечно, - маг огня указывает рукой на противоположную консоль, приглашая присоединиться к созерцанию огня. Он не понимает, зачем этой голубоглазой девчонке приспичило побыть в его компании, но разбираться в этом желания не возникло. «Она с Южного полюса, и должно быть в доме ей жарко, а на открытой веранде гораздо прохладнее», - умозаключил для себя юноша и не стал вдаваться в подробности.

Катара села напротив и повернула голову вправо, любуясь спокойным морем, освещаемым на редкость яркой луной. Было как-то неловко вот так вот сидеть и молчать, тем более она сама напросилась присоединиться, но природная застенчивость мешает девушке собраться с мыслями и о чём-либо спросить, чтобы завязать диалог. Зуко от рождения не отличается разговорчивостью, уединённость он всегда предпочитает обществу людей и избегает ненужных разговоров. В связи с этим на инициативу со стороны принца маг воды определённо не рассчитывает. Разговоры с ним всегда даются ей трудно, внутренняя предубеждённость давит на сознание, и уроженке Южного Племени Воды всегда кажется, что она говорит совсем не то и не так. Он не реагирует как обычные люди, должно быть, королевское воспитание играет свою роль. Общаясь с наследником престола, нельзя быть уверенным: согласен ли он с тобой; считает ли этот разговор увлекательным и не создаётся ли у него впечатления о том, что собеседница - полная дура. Катара этого страшно боится, это отпугивает и порождает в душе некоторое осознание собственного несовершенства. О чём он думает? Молча сидит и пялится на огонь. Да, кто его знает, всё равно не скажет, даже если спросить напрямую. Зуко всегда был немножко странным и не от мира сего, что нередко напрягает в общении с его Величеством. Затягивать неуместную паузу уже неловко, поэтому девушка собирается с мыслями и всё же решает начать непринуждённый разговор.

- Дверь шатается. Вас, наверное, ограбить пытались, а то она держится на честном слове, - Катара не находит ничего лучше, как начать общение с обсуждения бытовых проблем.

- Нет, это я её выбил, - спокойно констатирует юноша, не отвлекаясь от созерцания танцующего огня на своей ладони.

- Ты?! – маг воды удивлённо переспрашивает, но припомнив вспыльчивый характер принца, ретируется, - впрочем, да, на тебя похоже.

Веранда снова погрузилась в сумрак тишины, который лишь цикады да шум прибоя оттеняли своими ненавязчивыми мотивами. Тихо, слишком тихо, даже невыносимо. Глупо как-то, нужно что-то сказать, они оба это чувствуют. Впрочем, может быть затея провести немного времени вместе наедине изначально была нелепой? Наверное, кто может с уверенностью ответить?

- Эмм, может ты хочешь побыть наедине здесь, а я мешаю? – неожиданно спрашивает парень, явно намереваясь встать и уйти, оставив девушку одну на веранде. Он неспешно приподнимается с деревянного пола с единственным желанием лишь бы ей не мешать.

- Нет, нет, сиди. Я просто проходила мимо, а входная дверь была приоткрыта, вот я решила проверить, всё ли в порядке, - Катара ненавязчиво отмахнулась, во всяком случае, со стороны на это было похоже, хоть она и сказала чистую правду.

- А, ясно. – Принц садится обратно, подкладывая под себя ноги и упираясь тяжёлым взглядом в пол. Дереву всё равно, оно не будет чувствовать себя некомфортно от столь пристального созерцания своей персоны, не будет задавать глупых вопросов, в его обществе даже не чувствуешь себя как не в своей тарелке, - это удобно, и парень будет продолжать буравить взглядом пол старательно избегая смотреть на девушку.

- Ты часто не можешь уснуть?

- Периодически, - юноша не желает посвящать кого бы то ни было в свои кошмары, которых у него полно, тем более её. Это личное и доступ посторонним к нему наглухо закрыт. Маг огня часто страдает бессонницей, держа это втайне ото всех, и мучительно долго пытаясь бороться со своими демонами терроризирующими его по ночам. Это его ноша, которую он трепетно несёт на себе уже столько лет. Это только его боль, которой принц не намерен делиться.

Диалог явно не клеится, и Катара решает перейти на другую тему, лишь бы разговорить хоть немного этого вечно угрюмого молчуна.

- Как продвигается обучение Аанга? - незатейливая тема, весьма обыденная, и почему-то каждый раз, когда этим двоим выпадет шанс пообщаться наедине, всё сводится к разговору об одном человеке - Аватаре.

- Он старается, - в очередной раз юноша ограничивается скомканными фразами. Ему явно надоело обсуждать по новой одно и тоже, подобно игре шарманки, всё равно это занятие не несёт смысла, так зачем его мусолить из раза в раз?

- Понятно, - девушка на мгновение замолкает, чтобы вновь устремить свой взор к синему небесному куполу, столь близкому и одновременно далёкому. Он прекрасен своей недосягаемостью и величием. Особенно хороша этой ночью его несменная владычица. - Луна сегодня красивая.

- Да. – Зуко тихо с ней соглашается, любуясь ночной правительницей неба.

Холодная и неподступная, беспристрастная и такая одинокая... _совершенная_. Без сомнений, Луна чарует, одаривая каждого путника созерцающего её тем, в чём он больше всего нуждается в данный этап своего жизненного пути. "Она дикая, чужая и непокорная..." - именно так может охарактеризовать её принц вглядываясь в блёклые очертания Туи, - "... но от этого не мене притягательная" - умозаключает для себя юноша. Пусть Луна не столь величественна и могущественна, как его родной источник силы - Солнце, но она всегда его будет пленить своей загадочностью, тем, что всегда находится рядом, неимоверно близко, но что безуспешно нельзя достичь.

- Ты всегда такой немногословный? – девушку начинает раздражать его странная манера ведения диалога, и маг воды не выдерживает, спрашивая молодого человека об этом напрямую.

- Эмм, да. Это проблема?

- С тобой трудно общаться. Каждое слово приходится будто клещами вынимать. Создаётся впечатление, словно тебе все только мешают разговорами. – Катаре неловко озвучивать свои мысли при нём, кто знает, как он отреагирует. Кому как не ей знать, что Зуко на проявление гневной реакции никогда не бывает скуп. И, возможно, в последнее время парень старается сдерживать свой пыл, но никто не даёт гарантии, что он сможет удержать себя в руках в данный момент, когда эта простолюдинка так бесцеремонно высказывается о его недостатках.

- Нет, абсолютно. Я… просто не знаю, как именно нужно поддерживать разговор. – Кажется, юношу действительно беспокоит отсутствие желаемого навыка, и он искреннее сожалеет об этом. Он что-то мямлит, потирая то шею, то переносицу, надеясь свести стресс на нет, но тщетно. Это действительно проблема для мага огня, и девушка, понимая это по его реакции, пытается разгадать причину.

- Странно. Мы вроде как тебе друзья, но ты всё равно постоянно отмалчиваешься и избегаешь нас, словно мы тебе... надоедаем. С друзьями, обычно, наоборот интересно и всегда хочется находиться рядом.

«С _друзьями_»... легко сказать. Тяжело человеку приспосабливаться под обстоятельства, неведомые ему до селе. Принцу уже семнадцать, но только сейчас он обзавёлся этими так называемыми _друзьями_. Парень с трудом понимает значение этого слова и обязательства, которое оно в себе несёт. Ему этого никто никогда не объяснял. Юноша всегда одинок и скрытен, мало людей могут к нему подступиться, а если такие и находятся, то это родные по крови люди, но никак не посторонние сверстники. У мага огня и возможностей, как таковых, подружиться никогда не было. В раннем детстве он общался только со своей сестрой и её так называемыми «подружками». Мэй и Тай Ли, одна - вечно скучающая обыденность, другая - радужная и эфемерная ветреность, а между ними - сестра, которую придушить хочется. Нет, понятие «дружба» для юноши всегда было неведомо и абстрактно, да он и не горел желанием открыть его для себя. Всего пару месяцев как он общается с новыми товарищами, которые уже как год сплочены между собой, а до этого парень с упоением за ними гонялся по всему свету. Они друг за друга горой, они знают друг друга вдоль и поперёк, но может ли он называть их своими друзьями и самому зваться другом, если толком знать не знает, что это такое? Слишком мало времени прошло, осознание истины ещё где-то блуждает вдалеке, и юноша последние месяцы пребывает в состоянии вечной растерянности. Всё ново, всё чуждо, он не привык так. Парню нравятся новые эмоции, ощущения, но ему ради этого приходится ломать себя, свой внутренний мир. Он боится оступиться, боится разочаровать. Это сложно и юноша внутренне ещё не готов повесить на себя звание _«друга»_.

- Прости, Катара. Я пытаюсь, но у меня не всё получается. Я исправлюсь, обещаю, - сбивчиво произносит маг огня, которого с тем вздорным вспыльчивым принцем, кажется, кроме шрама на левом глазу больше ничего не объединяет. Он изменился, сильно и даже непонятно по какой причине. Стал более сдержанным, рассудительным и одновременно замкнутым. Кажется, сейчас к нему невозможно подступиться, тот контакт, который был достигнут в катакомбах под Ба Синг Се, уже не вернуть. Шанс упущен, и с тех пор магов противоположных стихий разделяет невидимая пропасть, которой не видать конца и края. Трудно сказать, кто всему виной. Долгое время Катара убеждала себя, что это _его_ ошибка, и он сам выбрал свой путь. Долго… пока не задалась вопросом: «А что бы было, если бы она его не оставила в ту минуту?». Девушка тогда понадеялась на Айро и прогадала. Горько признавать свой проступок - гордость не позволяет, поэтому она ещё мучительно долго напоминала ему о том инциденте, обвиняя в происшедшем его одного.

- Тебе не за что извиняться, - маг воды тяжело вздыхает, отворачивая взгляд, - я проголодалась, пойду на кухню, - голубоглазая уроженка водного племени бесшумно встаёт и неторопливо направляется к выходу.

Вот опять, она уходит, а он сидит и двух слов связать не может. Должно быть, Катара считает его законченным идиотом, и принц с ней полностью согласен. Всё не вяжется у них разговор, слова встают комом в горле юноши, и он решает лишний раз промолчать, чтобы не выглядеть посмешищем в её глазах. Девушка его ненавидит, наследник престола в этом убеждён, и поэтому он старается не попадаться ей на глаза и не болтать лишнего. Маг воды ему уже высказала всё, что о нём думает, сперва в той пещере, и, если тогда он ещё мог поверить в предвзятость её слов, то после откровенного разговора на утёсе все сомнения рассыпались, как карточный домик. Ему нет прощения, что бы он не делал, она всё равно будет его презирать и тихо в глубине души ненавидеть. Наверное, это хорошо, принц не будет строить воздушных замков и глупых надежд, так легче - когда есть определённость.

Зуко мрачно склоняет голову и тушит огонь, сжимая ладонь в кулак так, что ногти впиваются глубоко в кожу. Он не хочет, чтобы она уходила, и пусть ему нечего сказать и от этого парень испытывает дюжую неловкость, но всё же наследнику престола приятно общество мага воды. Девчушка не действует на нервы и не донимает расспросами, должно быть, всё от той же неловкости, коей и он страдает в её присутствии. Ей, наверное, не комфортно общаться с ним и находиться среди его окружения. Что же, удивительно, как она просидела здесь, рядом, целых десять минут! Есть повод радоваться. Он не станет её упрашивать или же находить причину не оставлять его одного наедине со своими кошмарами, юноша не привык быть обузой.

- Ты со мной? – останавливаясь в дверном проёме, Катара оборачивается и неожиданно задаёт вопрос, который шокирует парня, лишая того на время дара речи.

- Да, - еле слышно произносит маг огня, поднимаясь с деревянного пола и ощущая болезненное покалывание в конечностях, - ты иди, я сейчас, ноги затекли.

Катара усмехается и скрывается за дверью, следуя на кухню. В доме темно и непривычно. Летняя резиденция королевской семьи хоть и обветшала, но всё также внушает трепет своей массивностью и величием. Высокие потолки, просторные комнаты, богатое убранство, колонны, картины, канделябры… девушке родом из Южного полюса, где кроме иглу да юрт больше ничего нет, немного страшно проживать в подобных домах. За время путешествия с Аватаром по миру, она много где побывала и многое увидела, девушка с уверенностью могла сказать, что с архитектурой и роскошью владений королевской династии Народа Огня ничто не может сравниться. Она до сих пор помнит, какой приятный шок у неё вызвала кухня, когда она её впервые увидела - да на этой кухне уместились бы пять их юрт, и место бы ещё осталось; там было всё, для кучи приспособлений Катара вообще не знала применения. Кухня в летнем коттедже очень просторная, уютная и хорошо освещаемая, в ней располагается три большие окна вдоль одной стены, которая повёрнута в противоположную сторону от той, куда в данный момент уныло заглядывает Луна. В это время суток там темно, и дальше своего носа ничего нельзя разглядеть.

Маг воды вспоминает, что где-то слева на длинной столешнице находится подсвечник и где-то сверху есть кремний, надо только его найти. Можно было бы, конечно, дождаться Зуко, уж этот ходячий «факел» явно не нуждается в свечках или чём-либо подобном, пользуясь природным умением создавать огонь, но ждать принца и ощущать себя беспомощной Катара не собиралась. Ну что, в конце концов, она сама не в состоянии найти свечу и зажечь её? Девушка на ощупь добирается до столешницы, где быстро отыскивает старинный серебряный канделябр. Она снимает одну свечу и тянется к верхней полке в поисках кремня. Раз, два, три и силой трения рождается искра, от которой загорается фитиль, и просторное помещение озаряет слабый робкий огонёк. Как только голубоглазая уроженка Южного Племени Воды справляется с темнотой, в комнату входит Зуко с алым пламенем на руке, которым он освещает себе путь. За ненадобностью, парень смыкает пальцы, уничтожая маленький источник света, и молча проходит на кухню.

- Ты голоден? – маг воды задаёт юноше вопрос, пытаясь быть вежливой.

- Вроде нет, но компанию могу составить, - Зуко отвечает, осматривая потолок помещения, словно изучая его, будто никогда в жизни здесь не был, что вполне возможно, ибо членам королевской семьи не пристало ошиваться на кухне, - местообитании слуг.

- Хорошо. Сейчас. Я тут кое-что спрятала про запас, чтобы Сокка не нашёл, а то он быстро всё опустошит подчистую, - Катара отправляется в дальний угол кухни и наклоняется к буфету, который стоит за столешницей. Открывая дверцу она принимается усердно копошиться, раздвигая башни тарелок и, наконец, находя то, что нужно, вытаскивает аккуратно сложенный свёрток.

- Вот оно - печенье, - девушка радостно подходит к Зуко, попутно раскрывая края свёртка, внутри которого спрятана бамбуковая тарелка с миндальными сладостями. Приподнятое настроение девчушки мигом улетучивается, когда на дне она обнаруживает одно недоеденное печенье с горсткой крошек и запиской, на которой красуются корявые иероглифы, выведенные чёрной тушью. Пока маг воды печально созерцает оставшийся огрызок, маг огня решает поинтересоваться содержанием послания.

- «Катара, больше так не делай. Сокка», мда… - печально усмехается принц, кладя записку обратно.

- Не понимаю. Как он узнал? – девчушка продолжает недоумевать, пытаясь найти ответ на мучающий её вопрос, где-то на глубине бамбуковой тарелки. К несчастью, его там не оказывается.

- Утром поинтересуешься у него. Ну, что ж, поели, - саркастично подмечает наследник престола, на что Катара обижено заявляет:

- Ты весьма ироничен.

- Бывает, - устало произносит принц, присаживаясь вниз и облокачиваясь о стену. Ему не хочется садиться за стол, на полу гораздо удобнее, тем более он такой интересный - мраморный кафель можно рассматривать вечно, чем и не пренебрегает воспользоваться юноша.

Девушка кладёт свёрток на столешницу и следует примеру мага огня, предусмотрительно беря с собой свечку на пол.

Молодые люди сидят в проёме друг напротив друга, длина которого где-то в полтора метра, не больше, и каждый думает о чём-то своём.

- Как тебе спектакль? – Катара задаёт этот вопрос, сама не зная почему. Она весь вечер только и думает об этой ужасной постановке и её последствиях. Все сегодня находятся из-за этого в диком напряжении. Зуко, как обычно, отмалчивается, а так как этой ночью наследник престола не спит, то скорее всего, это вызвано негодованием по поводу спектакля. Катара считает тот фарс, происходивший на сцене, - абсурдом, но ей интересно его мнение, что же он обо всём этом думает.

- Никак. Могло быть и лучше, - Зуко в очередной раз отмахивается, явно не желая начинать этот разговор.

- Ну, это всё? - девушка, не готовая к такому ответу, решает продолжить наступление.

- А что я должен сказать? То, что меня бесит, что публично выставили на показ мои самые отрицательные качества, что этот сценарист во мне ничего хорошего не увидел, а разглядел только самовлюблённого эгоистичного идиота, что кидается на всех с огнём? – на эмоциях выпаливает принц, затем запинается и продолжает изъясняться более спокойно, - я сам знаю свои ошибки, мне не нужно их кидать в лицо. От того, что все вокруг будут меня высмеивать, я лучше не стану.

- Не обращай внимания, мы все там были ненастоящие. Просто в последние дни мы все на нервах, вот и принимаем глупую постановку близко к сердцу, - распознавая зарождающийся конфликт - если юноша со своим вспыльчивым характером начнёт гневаться, то в немилость попадут все - Катара старается утихомирить парня, пока ещё не слишком поздно.

- Возможно, - принц на секунду замолкает, - вот только, удалось задеть за живое. Аанг не в себе…

Наследник престола - не дурак, и прекрасно понимает, что небывалая агрессивность мальчишки вызвана вовсе не тем, что его роль исполнила девчонка в каком-то несуразном спектакле, проблема кроется совсем в ином. Только слепой не заметит, с какими вожделением смотрит Аватар на мага воды. Это далеко не дружеская симпатия, ни юношеская заинтересованность, это, наверное, то, что называют любовью. Зуко не знает точного определения, но уверен, что молодой повелитель стихий неравнодушен к голубоглазой уроженке Южного Племени Воды. Это так очевидно, и парень удивлён, как Катара умудряется при этом сохранять спокойствие и невозмутимость вечных льдов. Неужели она ничего не видит или же просто не хочет выдать своей осведомлённости, чтобы не быть вынужденной объясняться с белым монахом? Но ведь когда-нибудь придётся. Это сейчас мальчишка-вегетарианец отмалчивается, что-то несвязно мямлит и краснеет при виде девушки, но рано или поздно он соберётся с силами и во всём ей признается, и тогда уже не убежишь от разговора, не спрячешься от юнца. Нельзя скрываться вечно.

Разумеется, маг огня не знает о маленьком происшествии во время антракта, он и помыслить не мог, что воздушный кочевник решится раскрыть свои чувства так скоро, надеясь на взаимность. Принц сам не знает, для чего поднял эту тему, его давно мучает любопытство касательно того, что ответит маг воды Аватару. Не сказать, чтобы Зуко часто страдает подобными приступами заинтересованности, ему обычно всегда наплевать, что чувствуют другие люди и какие у них проблемы, будучи занятым исключительно восстановлением своей чести, а уж любовная тематика наследника престола никогда не беспокоила, но сейчас всё иначе. Что-то терзает внутри, мешает нормально мыслить и спокойно существовать. Ему правда интересно знать мнение Катары, но юноша не уверен - хочет ли он этого. Её короткое «нет», и мечты монаха растают, подобно снегу под палящем Солнцем; её маленькое «да», и сероглазый мальчишка будет неимоверно счастлив, и станет хорошо, но всем ли? Впрочем, какое принцу до этого дело?

- У него просто плохое настроение, пройдёт, - отмахиваясь, отвечает Катара, желая уйти от этого разговора, который ей неприятен. Девушка не горит желанием теребить больную свежую рану, которая даже коркой не успела покрыться.

Маг воды понадеялась на благовоспитанность члена королевской семьи, но вот она забыла об одной детали: наследник престола иногда плюёт на тактичность, особенно, когда его сильно что-то начинает беспокоить. Голубоглазая уроженка Южного Племени Воды любит недосказанность и не посвящает в свои проблемы посторонних. Однажды, она поступилась своими принципами, и помнит, к чему это привело, повторять эту ошибку девушка не намерена, но справится ли она с непреодолимым желанием вспыльчивого юноши докопаться до правды?

- Это из-за того, что он увидел в театре то, что произошло в катакомбах? – парень озвучивает колкий вопрос, которого Катара никак не хотела касаться, но мага огня это мало волнует, он не горит желанием ходить вокруг да около, поэтому решает спросить напрямую и ждёт ответа.

- Возможно, но он не правильно всё понял, ничего не было, - как пощёчина гремит это заявление, озвученное хладнокровным тоном.

- Разве? – юноша бросает ей вызов. Откровенно, ненавязчиво.

- Зуко, ты же был там, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что нет. – Катара оправдывается, пожалуй, впервые в своей жизни, и от этого становится ещё противнее с ним объясняться, с этим вздорным юношей, что мнит себя невесть кем. Никто и никогда не заставлял её себя чувствовать настолько беспомощной, наследник престола Страны Огня в этом преуспел даже лучше своей сестры Азулы.

- А _он_ не знает. Аанг тогда увидел нас стоящих рядом друг с другом, слишком _близко_ стоящих, там, в пещерах, и сегодня он вынужден был наблюдать такую интерпретацию на произошедшее. Он сложил два плюс два, всего-то. – Безэмоционально выпаливает принц, будучи уверен, что голубоглазой девчонке нечего на это возразить.

- Я ему объяснила, что всё не так, что сценарист придумал всё. Ещё там, на балконе, мы поговорили, и он всё понял, - не замечая того сама, Катара стала в очередной раз оправдываться, и в голове парня зарождается еще больше вопросов.

Зуко кажется странным то, что после всех убеждений Катары и якобы понимания мальчишки, состояние Аватара после антракта так и не улучшилось, а лишь напротив - больше подкосилось. Почему? Что-то девушка не договаривает, и наследник престола ставит себе цель - во что бы то ни стало выяснить, что именно маг воды умалчивает.

- Тогда почему он ходил сам не свой даже после твоих объяснений?

Катара впала в замешательство, юноша вплотную подошёл к проблемной теме. Она не может говорить, не хочет, но отступать дальше возможности нет, поэтому девушке приходится прибегнуть к главному козырю. Ей приходится принять вызов, дабы не чувствовать трусости, она не должна выказать слабости, только не перед ним.

- Ты невежлив. - Недвусмысленно давая понять члену королевской династии, что о таком не спрашивают, маг воды замолкает.

- Да? Ну, что ж, досадно. Бедные мои учителя, которые бесцельно потратили столько сил и лет на моё обучение, а всё впустую. Какая жалость, - он определённо перенял ехидство у Тоф, с которой не так давно на удивление неплохо спелся и быстро нашёл общий язык. Обменявшись колкостями принц спокойным, но настойчивым тоном продолжает, - так ты не ответила на мой вопрос.

Девушка до глубины души поражена его безмерной наглостью. Наследник престола самой великой державы мира вот так спокойно сидит и бесцеремонно себя ведёт. Уму не постижимо! «Манерам его явно никто не учил, а ещё принц называется», - проносится в голове у ошеломлённой Катары.

- Хам! - выпаливает маг воды, не заботясь о последствиях. Защитная реакция, не более, и Зуко это прекрасно понимает.

- Согласен, и всё же? – перекрывая все пути отступления, юноша выжидающе начинает смотреть в бездонные глаза и ждать, когда же она, наконец, сдастся под его натиском. Он привык добиваться свой цели, всегда, и она как никто другой знает эту его отличительную черту. Парня ничто не остановит, он пересечёт любые преграды не взирая на усталость и, кажется, невозможность абсурдной затеи. Он, как загипнотизированный, будет двигаться до последнего вздоха, до последнего рывка на встречу своей цели. Это пугает, стоить заглянуть в золотые хищные глаза, на дне которых протуберанцами вспыхивает Солнце, чтобы никогда не возжелать себе участи стать его добычей.

Катара прикусывает губу, осознавая всю безвыходность ситуации, принцу уж если что-то приспичило, то он не отстанет, пока не получит своё. Девушка устремила взгляд в пол, думая, как это озвучить. Придётся сказать, выхода другого нет, они оба это понимают.

- Он любит меня, - еле слышно произносит маг воды, на что Зуко нервно сглатывает.

Вот оно. Теперь он знает, что произошло на балконе, и какой там состоялся разговор. Совсем скоро на горизонте вспыхнет мириадами огней комета Созина, времени совсем мало, и мальчишка решает не затягивать до последнего, этого стоило ожидать. Некое чувство опустошённости завладело разумом юноши, он не знает, что делать, как себя вести, кажется, всё оборвалось, и шанс упущен, возврата нет. Через минуту, прогоняя невесёлые мысли, парень понимает, что так не услышал главного. Не заметно для себя он задаёт вопрос, не понимая зачем. Он всегда поступает необдуманно, повинуясь своим эмоциям, а не разуму. Вот и теперь, маг огня озвучивает вопрос, в созидании которого его мозг не принимал участия.

- А ты? – чуть слышно интересуется молодой человек у сидящей напротив девушки, в глубине сознания рассчитывая на конкретный ответ.

- Я сказала, что не время об этом думать.

«Ещё не время»... странный ответ, неоднозначный, он не обрывает всё на корню, но и надежды как таковой не оставляет. Что об этом думать? Как надо реагировать? Почему она не могла просто сказать то, что чувствует, чтобы не мучить ни одного, ни второго?

- Я знаю, что он хочет услышать, но я не готова ему это сказать, - неожиданно продолжает маг воды, так и не поднимая взгляда с пола и закрывая лицо руками, - я не знаю, что делать. Всё так запутано. Ну, зачем, зачем он мне сейчас это сказал, неужели, не мог подождать?!

«Не мог», - думает юноша, понимая, насколько трудно дался этот разговор Аватару. Мальчишка боится безответной любви, но ещё больше он страшится того, что может не успеть признаться в своих чувствах той, которую любит. Время течёт так быстро, кто знает, сколько ему отведено. Монах просто боится не успеть, это ещё страшнее, чем услышать горькую суровую правду.

Зуко понуро склоняет голову. Он не знает, что думать и что на это следует отвечать. Он лишний в этих отношениях, они и без него разберутся. Принцу не должно быть до этого дела.

Катара решает уйти, ей надоел этот бессмысленный разговор, где каждый ответ даётся с трудом, так зачем продолжать изматывать себя? Девушка взяла свечку в руку и поспешила встать с мраморного пола. Нога подвернулась, и маг воды, не удержав светило в руке, роняет его на пол.

- Ай! – раздаётся резкий вскрик, в мгновение ока разрушающий абсолютную тишину. Огонь гаснет, как только свеча встречается с холодным и таким неприветливым мрамором пола. Пару капель горячего воска падают на юбку, безвозвратно портя вещь, правда девушке на это как-то всё равно, учитывая, что её гардероб Страны Огня очень скуден, и часами стоять у раскрытого настежь шкафа, пытаясь решить, что надеть, не приходится.

- Всё нормально?! - Зуко мгновенно вскакивает со своего места и приближается к магу воды, попутно зарождая на руке пламя.

- Обожглась, - Катара стоит у стены, кривясь от боли, указательный палец правой руки покраснел, и девушка впопыхах осматривается в поисках источника воды.

- Дай посмотреть! – резко приказывает наследник престола, на время забывая, что разговаривает с пятнадцатилетней уроженкой Южного Племени воды, а не со своим подчинённым.

- Не надо, я сама, - она огрызается в ответ.

- Дай, я сказал! – также сурово заявляет юноша, хватая девушку за руку и осматривая больной участок кожи, - от твоей самостоятельности уже тошнит. Так, где-то была мазь из лечебных трав, вот только где...

- Зуко, я маг воды, ты забыл? Я могу сама себя лечить, - на кухонном столе всегда стоит большая ваза с цветами. Девушка, не отходя со своего места, привлекает немного жидкости из сосуда и подносит к обожжённому участку. Вскоре вода засвечивается небесно-голубым и боль отступает.

- Да, верно. Я сегодня туго соображаю. Извини. Не обращай внимания. – Зуко устало встряхивает головой, стараясь собраться с мыслями.

Парень стоит напротив девушки, что продолжает разглядывать свою руку, и не потому что она только что обожглась, а потому что смотреть в глаза этому горделивому принцу попросту страшно. Он близко, слишком, и эта непростительная близость будет стоить им многого. Хочется убежать, спрятаться и скрыться, но что-то держит, не позволяя совершать лишних телодвижений.

В помещении темно и тихо, и лишь стук их сердец бьёт по перепонкам, да слабый огонёк позволяет разглядеть друг друга. Её кожа при этом освещении принимает карамельный оттенок, такой мягкий и манящий. Она идеальна, шелковистая и нежная, какая и должна быть у пятнадцатилетней девушки. Пышные локоны ниспадают каскадом на плечи, и, вместо привычного оттенка эбенового дерева, они принимают насыщенный цвет пряного шоколада. От её волос веет запахом луговых трав и дождевой воды, что контрастно перекликается с ароматом кожи, слабым, но от этого не менее дурманящим. Брови очерчены в плавные линии, пушистые ресницы оттеняют овал лица. Большие глаза прикрыты, но он готов поспорить, что привычный цвет василькового поля сейчас напоминает пучину самой глубокой океанской впадины. Едва заметные скулы выделяются больше обычного от падения теней при отблеске пламени. Губы слегка подрагивают, и она сильнее вжимается в стенку, как только осознаёт, что юноша стал сокращать расстояние между ними. Девушку охватывает паника, он приближается почти вплотную и молча, заинтересованно наблюдает за ней, подобно хищнику, выслеживающему свою добычу. Катара осторожно поднимает голову и пристально смотрит в янтарные глаза.

- Зуко, ты чего? – он не отвечает и только начинает нависать над ней, наклоняясь всё ниже, заведомо медленно прокручивая в голове один вопрос: "А правильно ли это?». Ответ юноша так и не находит, не хочет заполнять разум ненужной информацией. Потом будет возможность обдумать и сожалеть, времени на самобичевание предостаточно, зачем начинать заранее себя корить?

Поняв, что этот самонадеянный наследник престола останавливаться не собирается, маг воды сиюминутно сжалась в один комок нервов и с ужасом, едва слышно пролепетала:

- Зуко…

- Тш… не говори ни слова, помолчи хотя бы минуту, - на выдохе отвечает маг огня, и горячее дыхание опаляет кожу, долетая до её губ с каждым вымолвленным словом.

Катара замирает, всё ещё шокировано продолжая стоять, вжимаясь в стену, и не смея шевелиться. Принц прижимает её к стене, перекрывая пути к отступлению обеими руками. Правая прислоняется к ограждению не ладонью, а вывернутой кистью, чтобы мерцающий огонь не погас и позволил молодым людям видеть друг друга.

Маг огня осторожно прислоняется к губам, медленно и робко, как бы раззадоривая её. У девчонки буйный характер, и за такую выходку ему может не хило влететь, и парень это прекрасно понимает, отчего напрашиваться на явные неприятности не спешит. Он легко касается её губ, которые на удивление прохладны, своими, с каждой секундой всё настойчивее требуя ответной реакции, но не смея просить большего, это была та грань, за которую юноша не переступит и, лишь слегка оттягивая её нижнюю губу, склоняет уроженку Южного полюса к действию. Она отвечает, боязливо, неуверенно, краснея от накатившей волны смущения и негодования на саму себя за то, что позволяет ему это делать. Позволяет, а может сама хочет? Уже неважно.

Зуко не торопит её, растягивая наслаждение и с каждым мгновением открывая для себя всё новую личину тайны этой своенравной девчонки. Он проникает языком, жадно ловя её губы, пока она не сопротивляется. Его левая рука скользит по стене, очерчивая её копну волос, мягко соприкасаясь с ними кончиками пальцев, затем спускается ниже, и его ладонь боязливо дотрагивается до открытого участка тела чуть выше линии бёдер. От прикосновения Катара слегка вздрагивает, и девичьи ладони неуверенно ползут вверх, ложась на плечи юноши. Он придвигается ещё ближе, придавливая голубоглазую барышню к холодной стене собой, отчего маг воды немного выпуская коготки, цепляется в кимоно мёртвой хваткой. Молодой человек тяжело дышит, она чувствует, как остервенело бьётся его сердце дикой птахой, заключённой в грудной клетке.

Они уже не понимают, что происходит, это похоже на безумие... сумасшествие. Языки страстно переплетаются друг с другом так, что подросткам становится тяжело дышать, но никто из них не стремится разорвать эту пытку. Вожделение охватывает их и, забываясь, отрываясь от грешного мира, молодые люди просто стоят, наслаждаются обществом друг друга. Губы истерзаны, во рту - металлический привкус крови, он солёный и опьяняет сознание ещё больше, смешиваясь в упоительный коктейль с казалось, бесконечным поцелуем и диким наваждением.

Руки юноши яростно сжимают округлые бёдра, на что он незамедлительно в ответ получает тихий стон, вырывающийся из уст девушки, от которой он так и не может оторваться. Ладони ползут вверх, очерчивая талию, слегка проходятся по линии девичьей груди, что так кокетливо выпирает из-под бордовой ткани топа, и останавливаются на шее. Её голова поднята вверх, ведь парень выше неё, и лебединая тонкая шея вытягивается на всю длину, обрекая себя во власть юноши. Не отрываясь от губ Катары, Зуко проводит большим пальцем от подбородка вдоль щеки, удерживая указательным за мочкой уха, и с пухлых губ девушки срывается очередной стон. Её кожа прекрасна - гладкая, бархатистая, от неё веет чистотой и непорочностью, отчего рука парня на мгновение замирает на горле, сотрясаясь и борясь с внутренним желанием сдавить эту хрупкую шею в своих руках до звонкого хруста позвонков. Кончики фаланг мягко огибают дорожку от впадинки между ключицами, немного грубо прочерчивая путь между небольшими грудями, и плавно соскальзывают на плоский живот, спускаясь чуть ниже. Он останавливает руку ровно на том месте, куда его собственная честь не позволяет вторгаться без согласия мага воды. Принц слегка прикусывает девушке нижнюю губу и со звериным рыком со всей силы ударяет кулаком о стену в двадцати сантиметрах от её головы так, что сыпится штукатурка, а из разбитых костяшек, с которых слезла кожа, начинает сочится алая горячая кровь.

- Прости, - на выдохе сбивчиво произносит маг огня, немного отстраняясь от девушки, но так и не убирая руки со стены.

Катара видит, как тяжело он дышит, опустив голову, и не может понять, за что именно он извиняется. За поцелуй? Наверное, за что же ещё? Ну, разумеется, члену королевской семьи не пристало выказывать слабости перед простолюдинками. Может он её презирает? Должно быть, парню просто было интересно. Да, он ведь только что потешил своё самолюбие, использовав при этом её. Наследнику престола не понять, каково сейчас девушке напротив, что подпустила его слишком близко, позволила воспользоваться своей слабостью. На душе мерзко, Катара чувствует себя вещью, той, кем она никогда не желала быть. На душе горько, её сжирает обида, она ведь действительно думала, что он изменился - не такой эгоцентричный, как раньше, так хочется в это верить, но для него она - никто, простая крестьянка, не более.

Катара, закусывая губу, чтобы не разрыдаться, отталкивает принца от себя, и быстрым шагом уходит наверх, наспех вытирая рукой выступившую слезу, которую юноша к счастью не замечает, глядя только в пол и избегая смотреть ей в глаза. Девушка запирается в своей комнате, забиваясь в угол, где она будет сидеть до самого утра, и начинает рыдать, закрываясь от всего мира руками, пока он сидит внизу, в кромешной и абсолютной тьме, тихо просит у неё прощения, шепча извинения в пустоту. Она их не услышит, так и не узнает, что юноша извинялся за многое: за то, что успел сотворить за этот год; за то, что привязал её к тому дереву; за то, что предал тогда в Ба Синг Се; за то, что не поддержал когда ей нужна была помощь; за всю ту боль, которую он ей причинил; за этот поцелуй, который явно ей был неприятен.

Зуко будет сидеть так всю ночь на кухонном полу, сводя себя с ума угрызениями совести, и молча будет корить себя за то, что так и не признался магу воды в причинах своего поступка. Зубы будет сводить, руки будут впиваться в волосы, пытаясь усмирить боль и подавить внутри нарастающее желание зарычать в голос. Жалеет ли он? Да, юноша с лёгкостью столько лет срывал свой гнев на ком угодно, но так и не смог выдавить из себя три жалких слова. Он не уверен в их значении, откуда ему знать? Если он всё же ошибается... почему сейчас так пусто внутри, почему всё его естество кричит о том, что надо было это озвучить? Другого шанса ведь может не представиться. Оплошал.

- Трус. Дурак. – Ненавидит он себя всем естеством, облизывая губы, вспоминая её запах, её вкус, её красоту, что так и останется недосягаемой и такой желанной.

И они будут продолжать так сидеть всю ночь, каждый по свою сторону баррикад, тихо говоря о своём и теряясь в коридорах сознания, что подобно палачу каждую минуту выдаёт двум молодым людям новую порцию опиума, злорадно скалясь и ухмыляясь их неумению побороть своих внутренних демонов. Это ничего, не страшно, ночь плавно течёт, позволяя двум подросткам спокойно подумать и быть может разобраться в себе, каждому в компании своего одиночества, их ведь всё равно никто не услышит… там, в темноте.


End file.
